Talking Things Out
by RegisteredAnon
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have spent a lot of time together but they haven't discussed their relationship, Astrid is growing impatient and asks him to meet her in the cove for a 'Talk'. Contains Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup and I had been dating for some time now after the Red Death incident, we were un sure of our relationship at first so a few weeks in I asked him to meet me in the cove. Personally I thought it was obvious to everyone that Hiccup and I were dating, but this is Hiccup we are on about. I guess after being left out all for so long he's still not entirely sure about us, I intend to change that.

I was waiting in the cove in a little tent we had set up for when we went there together, I had prepared a very comfy bed with candles around the area for light and warmth. Now I had to wait.

It wasn't long before I heard the signature sound of a night fury flying here so I sprung my plan, for too long I've wanted Hiccup in the most perverted of ways and I've overheard talk from the villagers about him being big in some delicate areas. Even thinking of it got me excited, I'd put some sexy silk dress I bought off trader Johann and laid myself onto the king sized bed in our tent.

"Astrid?.." I heard Hiccup call after dismounting his dragon, "In here, we need to talk... in private" I said back as an indication for Toothless to go off and wander whilst we 'spoke'.

I could hear Hiccup speaking to Toothless quietly , "Alright bud you heard her, go entertain yourself for a while I have a feeling I'll be here some time". Toothless obliged and immediately jumped out of the cove into the forest. He must of thought I was angry at him and he was bracing for a long annoying talk... How wrong he was.

As he was walking over I could hear him muttering some prays to Odin for what he was in for, as he approached he lifted the cloth being used as a door, lowered his head and stepped in. As he fastened the cloth again and began to turn around and face me he started apologising.

"Look Astrid whatever I did I'm sorry and..." He'd just adjusted his gaze upwards and finally noticed me laying seductively on the bed in my new dress and by the looks of things he was happy about it "It won't happen again?" he finished slightly confused, a smirk growing on his face as well as a noticeable bulge in his trousers.

"We've been together a lot recently and I'm beginning to grow impatient" I said as I got up and began walking to him slowly swaying my hips as seductively as possible.

"Y-Y-You have?" He stuttered obviously very well taken back in confusion, the nervousness evident in his voice.

"How long must a girl wait for you to call us a couple, to kiss me for once, to do something more... intimate" the last words triggering something deep within him as his pants got a lot tighter.

"My my, someone's gotten excited haven't we?" She said as she lowered her gaze to his pants and softly brushed her hand up the bulge causing a moan to escape his lips. Astrid then took a step back and began unstrapping her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor leaving her in nude form. Hiccup was overwhelmed by it, her whole body glowed with beauty the gods would be jealous of, her supple breasts were perfectly rounded with her nipples erect, her curves showed off her amazing figure sculpted after years of intense training.

"Looks like I have to do everything don't I?" Astrid said, Hiccup didn't know what she meant but then she suddenly dropped to her knees and began pulling his pants down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup didn't know what to think, he was panicking. How would Astrid react to him? His worries became worse when he suddenly heard an outburst below him.

As Astrid pulled down his pants she never expected his cock to fling up and nearly hit her face, he was huge! She moved her head to view it at a different angle, his cock challenged that of a dragon at an impressive 12 inches of rock solid meat and testicles the size of apples.

"OH my god Hiccup you're huge!" she just sat there ogling his member, she couldn't help but lightly grip it with her right hand and slowly move her hand up its length eliciting a deep moan from Hiccup.

Astrid grinned as she began slowly pumping her hand up and down his length, getting more moans from him. Astrid continued pumping his cock harder and faster and then reached up and grabbed his balls, they barely fit in her hand as she mentally weighed them thinking of what surprises are churning inside.

"Let's see if I can train this dragon then shall we?" Astrid said, Hiccup had no idea what she meant as he was in absolute Valhalla at the moment as she pumped his massive cock and massaged his balls. As he was silently thanking Odin for answering his prays he was suddenly overcome with pleasure as she began trying to fit the bulbous head his member in her mouth.

Astrid could barely fit it in her mouth as she started using her tongue to caress the head of his cock as she tried to stuff more of his length into her mouth, she wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed the taste of his meat and the pre-cum starting to drip from his engorged length and the moans he was letting out were getting her even more aroused by the moment, she could feel her juices dripping on the floor from her moist folds.

Hiccup could barely think straight with Astrid sucking his cock and groping his balls. He had no control over his body as he was suddenly overcome with lust and took hold of Astrid's head and started pushing her mouth further down his length.

Astrid on any other day would have beaten him to a pulp but she was loving it, the taste of his dick was sweet and she was practically begging the sperm in his giant testicles to shoot out. Hiccup continued to push her down to the 10 inch mark and Astrid could feel him filling her throat, she then began pulling her mouth off of his cock and the when she was at the head pushed herself down his length again, and again. She repeated this process for a while and at the same time sucking as hard as she could trying to pleasure him as much as possible.

It must have been working as not too long after she heard him struggle to say "A-A-Astrid, I-I'm gunna cum!". As he said that she could feel his member start to throb and his balls began to pulse and contract, Astrid quickly pulled her head off of his dragon and started to pump it for all her worth.

"Come on, give me your cum, spray all you've got in those big juicy balls!" she barely finished before he let out a load groan and fired his first stream of thick white cum sprayed for a moment and flew over her shoulder.

Astrid sat there barely able to comprehend what happened as he grit his teeth from unloading his geyser of a cock, she just sat there holding his balls feeling them throb as he shot yet another stream of his yogurt like cum.

Astrid made a move to engulf his cock in her mouth again, she quickly got her mouth around his head and began sucking as hard as she could tasting the remnants of the previous blast in an attempt to drain his huge testicles,

"AHHHH" Hiccup groaned as he fired his next shot directly into Astrid's awaiting mouth which was instantaneously filled to the brim with his seed, Astrid had a hard time swallowing all of it as it became too much and started to leak from her mouth flowing down her chin.

Hiccup involuntarily bucked his hips forward stuffing and extra 2 inches of cock meat into Astrid's mouth as he fired again, and again. Astrid and Hiccup were in bliss as the cum fest slowed after an orgasm lasting eternity of firing his cum into her mouth, she sucked away the last of it and fell back exhausted from swallowing what felt like gallons of his seed.

As Astrid lay on her back looking down her body that had caught the overflow of Hiccup's cock sauce and the puddle of her juices on the floor show she slowly looked up at him and froze. His cock stood tall and proud even after pumping Astrid full of his seed.

"I would never of guess you had a foot long monster in your pants, let alone fill me up with your spunk and have enough to go another round!" she said in disbelief staring at his member.

"It's what you do to me honey" he said in the sexiest most confident voice she had ever heard. She was so preoccupied with his dragon she forgot how heated and soaked her core had become, evident in the puddle left below .

A big grin appeared on Hiccups face as he knelt down next to Astrid and ran his delicate fingers up her thigh, "Don't think we're finished yet, clearly you want some more..." he whispered into her ear in an incredibly sexy voice. Hiccup continued to run his fingers up her thigh to her clit and gave it a stroke, eliciting a very feminine whimper from Astrid.

Astrid was shaking a little, his words were really firing up that heat in her core and his fingers were teasing her too much. She turned to him grabbing his shoulders and mashed her lips against his. She was desperate for his touch, craving it as she was wrestling his tongue with her own. They broke apart when Astrid felt something poke her, she looked down to see his behemoth of a cock twitching against her leg.

"We have all night you know..." Astrid whispered in an all too sexy voice, she could see his cock twitch again in excitement from her words. Hiccup just chuckled as he snaked his arms around her frame, picked her up and carried her to the bed.


End file.
